The present invention relates to a folding table for fitting to the rear side of the back of a seat in a motor-coach or an aircraft.
Folding tables of that type are known per se. They are arranged on the rear side of the back of a seat by means of a pivotal articulation. The known folding tables can be pivoted from an out-of-use position, in which they lie substantially flat against the rear side of the seat back, into an in-use position, in which they project approximately horizontally from the rear side of the seat back, and vice versa. It is also known to construct such a folding table with a recess, for example a circular recess, into which a drink container, such as a drink can, a cup or a breaker, can be placed. The recess stops the drink container placed therein from slipping, but does not prevent container from falling over.